Realization
by forthelazybums
Summary: Ren and Kyouko are finally together and he tells the truth!  How will Lory and Yashiro react?  Lory's imagination included.  2nd FF, R & R Please!  Decided not to do 2nd chapter...


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! Doesn't belong to moi! It belongs to the one and only Nakamura Yoshiki!**

**This story idea is mine though! I got bored and got the idea... Well here you go!**

**Realization**

Kyouko's heart was beating rapidly. She was staring at her hand that was encompassed by Corn's hand. Yes, her one and only dear childhood friend turned lover. Ren had finally gone out and told her about meeting her again, finding out she was the little Kyouko he remembered when he was 10 when she dropped the stone she named "Corn", falling in love with her, _everything. _ More than that, she was worried about Yashiro and Lory. When _he_ told her about how many plans and whatnot they made, she was quite surprised. She had been oblivious all these years. Kyouko never suspected that they had tried that hard to get them together. They had brought people into their plans and, somewhat made it easier for her to learn about her love for Ren. They made Ren realize a bit faster, that Kyouko did not just look at him as her respected senpai. She was so worried how they would both act. Judging from Corn's description of Yashiro she expected a fangirl's overly excited, squeal, yell, and scream all at once. They thought about Lory's reaction, but it wouldn't come out, so they slept still thinking about what Lory's reaction could be. Lory knew about Ren telling her the "truth", but he didn't know the outcome. He imagined all of the possible ones. Maria had been looking at him with disgust at the faces he made. She thought, 'He officially went crazy, huh.'

**Lory's Imagination:**

The one that's happy and sad: This one brought happy tears to his eyes

Ren is sitting on the end of the couch with his back to the armrest. Kyouko is leaning against him with disbelief written on her face.

Ren tells her everything about his life before as Kuon and how he is her "Corn".

Kyouko starts crying and hits Ren really hard on the chest. Ren hugs her to his chest and she mumbled, "I can't believe you told me now, why did you act like you knew nothing at the incident when I dropped the stone?"

Ren manages a sad sounding chuckle, and mutters, "...wasn't allowed..."

Kyouko raises her head and says questionably, "What did you say?"

Ren raised his face with a somber expression, but when he saw her cute face, he started to bring out the smile he reserved for Kyouko. Laughter started to take over his emotions, because Kyouko had gone to La-La Land from realizing Ren was Kuon to remembering Kuon was a fairy prince. Her face lit up and they laughed the night out together.

The negative one: This one made Lory have nightmares of Ren being too depressed and bringing Kuon out. It gave him the shivers. He made it short, because he was afraid it would really happen if he kept on imagining it.

Kyouko looks at him with the look of anger and betrayal. She's sitting stiffly at the dinner table. Ren tried apologizing, but from the looks of it, she would never accept. Kyoko wouldn't talk and when she did, it was accompanied with a slap and harsh words. Kyouko stalked out of the house angrily. Kuon let out a bitter laugh knowing this would happen. Future days would be the same. He wouldn't eat and he drink and smoke. Cain and Kuon had completely taken over his body, mind, soul, and most importantly heart. The only girl he could ever love had broken his heart. And he knew he deserved it. That made it all the more bitter. Then the thought faded away to show a horror-stricken Lory.

The positive one: Lory had a dreamy face on his face this time. Exactly like how Kyouko has her dreamy face on, when she thinks of princesses and faeries.

When Kyouko heard the news again she perked up. She let out her happiness and Ren just smiled lovingly. She was full of happiness and joy from the words Ren had spoken. She finally found her friend she met for a week when she was 6. She was so overjoyed that she couldn't put it in words. She had made all sorts of faces when she heard it. She thought she misinterpreted his words and said, "Excuse me?"

Horror took over his thoughts and he thought, 'She hates me now!' It took all his courage to confess again and this time it became clearer to Kyouko about Ren's past. In Lory's imagination they had cuddled and spent the night reveling in the past memories of their 1st meeting.

Lory had thought a lot more, but these dominated his thoughts the most.

**Back to the present:**

Kyouko and Ren were just entering LME when Lory and Yashiro were peeking from bushes. They stared at them, but noticed no difference. Yashiro started to become depressed, when he looked down at their hands. He squealed just like Kyouko thought he would and jumped at the sound of his excitement. Lory grinned knowingly and left before the 2 could spot him. The 2 looked at Yashiro and the gave each other a glance that said, 'Let's just leave him'. They continued walking deeper into the building leaving Yashiro all alone.


End file.
